harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shikoba Wolfe
Gender Can translations be a source of canon if they do not contradict the original? The German translation refers to her as a female.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:23, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :It can be noted in a trivia section, but it is definitely not a source for us. We're working with the original version, and translation mistakes happen a lot of times. Lady Junky 15:34, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I´´ve done some research, though I admit not on canon websites, and it seems that Shikoba is a female name meaning feather. This also fits the German translation, where Shikoba is refered to as her. We could write a BTS note, given her name seems to fit her wand core. Maybe a Naming Seer advised her parents.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:48, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Shikoba is not only a female name, it is also a male one. And that's the problem. Lady Junky 15:49, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Translations can definitely be used as a source of information. When OotP was being translated into Portuguese, the translators asked Rowling for clarification on Professor Sinistra's gender (as it wasn't clear from the English text), and she told them that Sinistra was a woman. So it stands to reason the same thing happened here. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 15:55, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I disagree. That's a speculation based on a previous fact. We got the proof that they did ask JKR about Sinistra's gender, but we can't say for sure that it happened in this case too. If we add Female as gender, we should precise "probably" or something like that. Until confirmation. But right now, it is definitely not a confirmed fact that they did ask her. Lady Junky 16:02, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Per our canon policy, JKR is considered the highest authority for canon, but the movies, video games, etc. are acceptable sources of information so long as they don't contradict the books or JKR. For example, Eloise Midgen's house was never revealed in the books or by JKR in an interview, but the movies portray her as a Gryffindor, so it's okay for our article to state she was in that house on that basis. Translations are an official canon source and thus fall under our canon policy. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 16:17, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::I can confirm that the European Portuguese translation uses female adjectives when talking about Shikoba Wolfe, and that the Brazilian Portuguese uses male adjectives. Other languages that I can reasonably understand (namely, French, Italian, and Spanish) seem to use gender non-specific phrasal constructions. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:02, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks Seth! I knew that there was a translator mistake somewhere! Lady Junky 23:05, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The German version uses the female form - only for completion! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:03, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Wolfe is British surname Since I know it is going to come up, Wolfe is a British surname, the most famous bearer being General Wolfe which plays a role in Canadian history. We were taught that this battle on the Plains of Abraham transferred New France (ie Quebec) from French hands to British hands - though it turned out (according to Canada: A People's history) that France had to give up a property because they lost a few battles and that they figured that New France was the least valuable because the habitants (peasants of New France) were a real headache. A lot of First Nation / Native American people, even those with no white ancestors have French or British surnames. General Wolfe was notable for this reason also ... "(T)he first known North American caricatures were drawn in 1759 during the battle for Quebec. These caricatures were the work of Brig.-Gen. George Townshend whose caricatures of British General James Wolfe, depicted as "Deformed and crass and hideous" (Snell), were drawn to amuse fellow officers." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caricature#History (Vaudree (talk) 22:19, March 11, 2016 (UTC))